


After The Rain

by AuroraShard



Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Minor language and violence/threatening, Multi, Origin Story, Shield Agent Laura Barton, Soulmate Color AU, Soulmates, Strike Team Delta, Strike Team Delta Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: Clint finds both of his soulmates in unexpected ways. You see all of the colors, except for one per soulmate. When you meet that person, you can finally see that color. Barton Family OT3 soulmate AU.For the FYeahClintNatLaura tumblr mini promptathon, "clintnatlaura soulmate au. subvert or stay true to as many tropes as you want :)"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> Prompt 6 via smallblueandloud: "clintnatlaura soulmate au. subvert or stay true to as many tropes as you want :)"
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint laid still in his blind, counting his breaths and making sure they stayed smooth and even. He’d yet to see the Black Widow in action, had only seen the aftermath. This was his first chance to see her. To finally take her out.

The city noise was muffled, this high up. It faded in his awareness, until his earpiece chirped,

“She’s incoming, Hawkeye, look alive.” He shifted slowly, bringing his rifle to bear on the drop site. Hopefully she took the bait. He caught a glimpse of movement and shifted his scope, bringing it to bear on her. He froze as he took her in; she looked younger than he anticipated, much more haggard, and her hair was a startling shade of orange-y red. He swore, dropping his rifle.

“Hawkeye, what’s wrong? Take the shot.” Coulson barked. Clint scrabbled to his hands and knees out of his blind, and he watched her swivel to face him. 

“Negative, sir. I just got a new color.” He said as he hurried towards her. She hasn't taken her eyes off of him, stance rigid, and a hand on what was undoubtedly a weapon. He holds his hands up as Phil curses in his ear.

“Of all the people, Barton!” He swears, and Clint slows as he gets towards her. She brings her gun up, pointing at him.

“Stand down, guys. She’s with me.” he says to his earpiece, and for her benefit. “It’s nice to meet you, finally. Name’s Hawkeye. Reckon you just got a new color, too, right?” He says, hands firmly in the air. She gapes at him.

“What the hell. What color is that even?” She whispers, staring at his uniform. He smiles. 

“That’s purple. I’ve never seen your hair color before. Orange? Or close enough to it?” He asks. She stares at him for another moment and then bolts. Clint curses and pursues, taking off after her. 

They weave through what feels like half the city before she turns down a dead end. She swears, turning towards Clint, eyes like steel as he skids into the alley after her. He holds his hands up again.

“Wait, please. Under SHIELD’s regulations, there’s a pardon program. If I’m right, if we’re soulmates, you can join on. You’ve been on the run for a while, right? Come visit SHIELD, let us give you the spiel. I’m… My handler is cussing in my ear right now. You broke from the Red Room, says the rumor on the street. I was like you, years ago. Running between the highest bidders. I got into some bad shit, made a lot of enemies. SHIELD gave me an out. I’ve been working with them for about 5 years now. It’s not always glamorous, but it’s a roof over my head. Security. Safety, a team to back me up if I need it. Which I don’t right now, I’m handling it.” he says, switching to address his earpiece. She stares him down, aim unwavering over his heart.

“You’re nothing like me.” She spits out. He nods amicably. 

“Maybe so, but I know what it’s like to be run to ground for so long. It’s a quick death if you’re lucky. But it’ll kill you slowly if someone doesn't take you out first. I was sleeping maybe a few hours a night. I was sick almost all of the time, from something or another, and the lack of stable food and sleep didn’t help. I crashed hard, and I was lucky SHIELD was there to give me an alternative. I’d like to pay it forward.” He finishes solemnly. She stares at him again, eyes flickering from his face to the purple striping on his vest. He watches her expression flicker between doubt and exhaustion and chilling certainty. Finally, she slowly lowers her hands, clicking on the safety on her gun and setting it on the ground. She pushes it towards him and kneels, lacing her hands behind her head. She stares at him, defiant, as he kneels to take the gun. Daring him to make a move. He nods.

“I promise, there’s a place for you in SHIELD.”

-  
After an eternity of debriefings, disciplinary hearings, and meetings, Clint finds himself sitting across from the Black Widow again. He gives her a crooked smile. She doesn’t smile back.

“I was wondering if you had made a decision yet. About SHIELD’s offer.” He asks, giving her a quick once-over. She looks healthier, fuller, in a way she hadn’t in the alley. The hunted look is still in her eyes, but he knows from experience that that will fade in time. “You still have time, but since we had a chance to catch up, finally, I wanted to see if you have any questions.” She glances over at his purple duffel bag, slumped on the bench next to him. 

“It’s such a bright color.” She says finally, nodding towards his bag. He smiles.

“Orange is everywhere! Fall has been amazing.” He enthuses. She nods absently.

“When you first joined SHIELD…” She starts softly, meeting his gaze. “Had you ever killed any agents?” She asks. He is not wholly surprised by the question. He shakes his head.

“I got close a few times, but mostly steered clear of them. I got caught up in something big, at the end. I was security-for-hire. A sniper if you paid high enough. I didn’t take every job, though. But a job I turned down came back to bite me. I’d stumbled upon a bunch of guys doing some real awful shit. Got too cocky. Thought I’d take them down myself.” He lifts his shirt sleeve up to show off a rough scar on his bicep. “It didn’t work out too well. They had caught wind of my plan, but thankfully, so had SHIELD. They had been eyeing them for months, but needed proof, which I had. Just like they did for you, they offered me immunity for information. Like I told you, I was in pretty rough shape at that point. Didn’t take much convincing for me to join on.” She nods as he finishes.

“I’ve killed agents before. Under orders, mostly. Sometimes as collateral damage. I can see it when they talk to me. They know what I’ve done. It’s like everyone is waiting for me to slip up, to… do it again. I’m not who the Red Room wanted me to be, not really. You heard it for yourself, at the hearing. Some of those jobs were…” She trails off, shaking her head. She lapses into silence. Clint just nods, leaning to dig some candy bars out of his duffle bag. He holds them out to her, and she eyes them for a moment before taking one. He peels off the wrapper halfway, taking a bite of the chocolate. She follows suit, taking a smaller bite. She grimaces.

“Candy here is always so sweet.” She remarks. Clint laughs.

“It’s a national trademark.” he proclaims. She smiles softly. They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the trees sway in the wind outside. 

“I don’t want to have my choices made for me, not again. If there’s a mission I don’t agree with, I want to be able to say no. I don’t want to be a weapon for another organization. I want to be a part of it.” She says quietly, and Clint feels the weight of this settle on him as she meets his eyes again. He nods slowly.

“I won’t speak for everyone here. I can’t. But the handlers I’ve worked with, especially Agent Coulson, are always willing to review ops. I’ve had times where, as a person on the ground, or with mission experience, I saw things that the higher-ups and techs didn’t. Simply because I was there in person, or had seen similar scenarios before. If they follow through with their plan, and assign us together, Phil said he was first in the running to be our handler. I’d be happy to walk with you to his office, if you’d like to talk more with him. He brought me in, and I had similar concerns. He’ll understand what you are worried about.” She nods, quietly toying with the candy wrapper. Her hands still as she notices her fidgeting, but she stays silent for a few long minutes as they watch the wind pick up outside again.

“I’d like that.” She says.

-  
Two days later, Clint is at her side as she is sworn in as an agent, and he beams as Phil gives her her badge and gun. She takes them solemnly, and Phil smiles as he shakes her hand.

“Welcome aboard, Agent Romanoff. And welcome to Strike Team Delta.”

-  
Clint and Natasha trudge onto base, covered in grime and leading a scruffy dog on a leash. Junior agents part in front of them, although whether on account of their rank or their smell Clint isn’t sure. They march to their quarters, and Clint watches the dog while Natasha showers and changes. She takes the leash hesitantly as he heads into the bathroom once she is done. 

“I’ll leave the door unlocked. Get me if you need me.” She nods warily, eyeing the dog. He lets out a soft woof. 

He comes out of the bathroom in a puff of steam, drying his hair with a towel. He chuckles at the relief in Natasha’s eyes as she holds out the leash. The dog is curled on her discarded towel, dozing fitfully. Clint throws his towel into the hamper and takes the leash, kneeling down to gently rouse the pup.

“Hey, bud, let’s go get you something to eat, okay?” He says quietly. The dog’s ears perk up. Clint smiles ear to ear, giving it a gentle pat. The dog woofs, tail wagging furiously. Natasha smiles softly at Clint’s open adoration for the small dog, and she feels something in her chest swell at the sight. Clint straightens.

“Alright, let’s head downstairs.” 

The trio head through the maze of SHIELD offices, finally arriving at the veterinary wing. Natasha frowns at the sounds and smells of the animals, sliding closer to Clint. 

“Never been down here?” He asks. She shakes her head. “All the working dogs are here. I helped train the search and rescue dogs a couple of times, and I’ve had some missions involving animals before. Just like this one.” He says, nodding to the dog. “I’m hoping they can help find him a good home, maybe set him up with a retired agent. They do service dog and therapy dog placements, too. You should meet Sassafras, one of the therapy dogs. Total sweetheart.” Clint enthuses. Natasha can’t help but smile. 

She follows him into a waiting room, and she sits in the corner while Clint checks them in. He sits next to her after a moment, the dog sitting by his feet. Clint coos at him, scratching him behind the ear. Natasha rolls her eyes, smiling. They wait only a minute before the receptionist leeds them to a back room. A waiting vet tech checks over the dog, cooing like Clint had as Clint helps hold the puppy still. 

“Looks like he’s a bit skinny, but he’s surprisingly friendly and healthy looking. Laura will probably want to run some panels just to make sure he’s all set. She’ll be with you in a moment. Let me get this guy some peanut butter for being so good!” She coos, giving the dog a scratch on the head. He woofs delightedly at the peanut butter she presents him, licking away at it as she leaves. Natasha laughs. 

“We can’t keep him, you know.” Clint pouts comically, sticking his lip out at her.

“But I want a puppy!” He whines, feigning being upset. They are laughing when the door opens, falling abruptly silent. 

The vet there pauses, eyes wide. They all stare at one another; Clint at her green clipboard, Natasha at her yellow stethoscope, and Laura bouncing between the two of them. They all stare, slack jawed, until the dog lets out a welcoming woof, tail wagging furiously. They all startle, turning to stare at the dog. She steps into the room, shutting the door slowly behind her.

“Well. That’s a first.” She says, reaching out to pet the dog on autopilot. Clint laughs.

“I just figured I was colorblind. Is that green?” He asks incredulously, pointing to her clipboard. She nods dazedly. Clint turns to look at Natasha, whose eyes are wide and fixed on Laura’s neck.

“What color is your stethoscope?” She asks, hand reaching to rest on her neck of its own accord. Laura glances down.

“It’s yellow… I know your shirt and your shoes must be purple or red, but I’m not sure which is which.” Laura confides, looking first at Clint’s shirt, and then at Natasha’s shoes. Natasha points to her sneakers, and then to Clint.

“Red, purple.” She says. Laura nods.

“Amazing. I’ve only ever heard stories about three people… I guess I should have known, though.” They all nod, staring at one another in shock. The dog woofs again, prancing on the table, sniffing at Laura’s pockets.

“Oh! Well, can’t leave you out, huh, little one. Shall we, uh, exchange phone numbers? And talk later?” She asks hesitantly. Clint smiles.

“Sounds like a great idea. I’m Clint, and this is Natasha. You must be Laura.”

-  
Three months later, Clint pulls into the driveway of his farmhouse, soulmates in tow. 

“It’s not much, but it’s where I grew up. We can spend time off here, if we get time off that is.” Clint says, rolling his eyes as he grabs the car door. Laura steps out first, taking his offered hand. Her gaze turns to the horses out to pasture across the road, and Natasha loops around from the other side to join them. Her eyes scan the house and the road. 

“Well, we’ve got a few weeks, so let’s enjoy it while it lasts.” Natasha says, grabbing Clint’s hand. He beams, squeezing back. He reaches for Laura’s hand and she takes his, and together they head up to the farmhouse. 

Later, with lunch on to cook, they review the newest pictures of their fateful puppy on Laura’s phone.

“Bucket is doing so well as a therapy dog! He was such a natural during training. Orlando loves working with him. We’ll have to go visit him once we’re back on base.” Laura says, flipping through the photos. Natasha bats Clint’s arm.

“I think Clint will steal him if you put them in the same room together. You know he has a weakness for strays. He’ll carry it out under his sweater if he has to.” Natasha teases, winking at Clint. He laughs, pantomiming carrying a wriggling dog under his hoodie.

“Honestly, Phil, I have no idea where that dog went! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m having a bad case of indigestion, sir.” They all laugh, settling in together to watch a movie as rain begins to fall softly outside.

-  
Once their movie and meal is done, Laura carries their plates to the kitchen, freezing as she looks at the window. Clint tenses.

"What's wrong?" He asks. She motions them over.

"Nothing, come look. It's a rainbow!" They all head to the screened in porch, staring in awe at the rainbow in the now-clear sky.

"It's the first time I've ever seen a whole rainbow." Laura breathes. She finds Clint and Natasha's hands, and they stand there for long minutes together, marvelling at all the colors.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Natasha says softly, and they all come together in a tight hug.

"We're glad, too." Whispers Clint, and he smiles, holding his two soul mates close.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was so fun. Now I want to write more soulmate AUs!  
> I was thinking about colorblindness in this universe. Surely it is a thing, but it must make the soulmate thing difficult! I imagine that's why they are all a bit surprised--they all likely assumed they just had a degree of color blindness. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
